fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Super-Star Racing
Just of Cartoon Network Racing, But Instead Of Cartoon Network All Stars, NICKTOONS All Stars!!! Characters Rugrats *Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Phil and Lil DeVille Ren & Stimpy *Ren Hoek *Stimpson J. Cat *Mr. Horse Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead Aaahh!! Real Monsters!!! *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina Hey Arnold *Arnold *Helga Pataki *Harold The Angry Beavers *Norbert *Daggett CatDog *CatDog *Rancid Rabbit The Wild Thornberrys *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *Donnie Thornberry SpongeBob Squarepants *SppongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sheldon J. Plankton Rocket Power: *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket As Told by Ginger *Ginger Foutley The Fairly OddParents *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda Invader ZIM *Zim *GIR (dog suit) ChalkZone *Rudy Tabootie *Snap Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Prof. Calamitous *Cindy Vortex Unlockable Characters Rugrats *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster Ren & Stimpy *Sven Hoek *Powdered Toast Man Rocko's Modern Life *Filburt Shelbach Aaahh!!! Real Monsters!!! *The Gromble Hey Arnold *Gerald The Angry Beavers *Stump CatDog *Cliff The Wild Thornberrys *Debbie Thornberry SpongeBob Squarepants *Mr. Krabs Rocket Power *Sam *Twister As Told by Ginger *Courtney The Fairly OddParents *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker Invader ZIM *Dib Membrane ChalkZone *Penny Sanchez Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Cindy Vortex *Sheen Estevez Gallery There is a gallery that has two cartoons for each show. The first cartoon can be unlocked by completing each cartoon-themed tournament while the other can be unlocked by winning the super tournament with the driver of the show you want to unlock. Rugrats *Angelica's Birthday *The Unfair Pair Ren & Stimpy *Sven Hoek *Stimpy's Invention Rocko's Modern Life *Dirty Dog *Rocko's Happy Vermin Aaahh!!! Real Monsters!!! *Blind Love, Monster Love *Super Ickis Hey Arnold *Hookey *Runaway Float The Angry Beavers *Beaver Fever *Friends, Romans, Beavers! CatDog *Adventures in Greaser Sitting *All you Can't Eat The Wild Thornberrys *Operation Valentine *Horse Sense SpongeBob Squarepants *Bubblestand *Tea at the Treedome Rocket Power *Welcome to Ottoworld *Reggie's Choice As Told by Ginger *I Spy a Witch *Kiss and Make-up The Fairly OddParents *A Wish Too Far! *Dog's Day Afternoon Invader ZIM *Walk of Doom *Megadoomer ChalkZone *We're in the Zone *Rapunzel Jimmy Neutron *Maximum Hugh *Battle of the Bands Voices *Charles Adler - Ickis, Ed Bighead and Bev Bighead *Nick Bakay - Norbert *Richard Steven Horvitz - Invader Zim *Justin Shenkarow - Harold Berman *Ulises Cuadra - Twister Rodriguez *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda *Mr. Lawrence - Sheldon J. Plankton and Filburt Turtle *Alex D. Linz - Arnold *Flea - Donnie Thornberry *Rosearik Rikki Simons - GIR *Carolyn Lawrence - Cindy Vortex *Gregg Berger - The Gromble *Shayna Fox - Reggie Rocket *Hynden Walch - Penny Sanchez *Kath Soucie - Phil DeVille and Lil Deville *Tara Strong - Timmy *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Melissa Disney - Ginger Foutley *Christine Cavanaugh - Oblina and Chuckie Finster *Tom Kane - Darwin *Francesca Smith - Helga G. Pataki *Billy West - Rancid Rabbit, Mr. Horse, Ren Hoek, Sver Hoek and Stimpy J. Cat *Jim Cummings - Cat *Daran Norris - Cosmo and Jorgen Von Strangle *Elizabeth Daily - Tommy Pickles and Rudy Tabootie *Jeffrey Garcia - Sheen Estevez *Joseph Ashton - Otto Rocket *Candi Milo - Snap *Tom Kenny - Spongebob Squarepants, Cliff, Dog and Heffer Wolfe *Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Andy Berman - Dib *Corey Burton - Powdered Toast Man *Liz Georges - Courtney Gripling *Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster *Gary LeRoi Gray - Sam Dullard *Jamil Walker Smith - Gerald Johanssen *Richard Steven Horvitz - Dagget *Rob Paulsen - Carl Wheezer *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko and Denzel Crocker *David Eccles - Krumm Category:Video games Category:Racing games